1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-319458 discloses a shielded connector that has terminal fittings accommodated in a housing made of synthetic resin. A metallic tubular shell is assembled to the housing and substantially surrounds the housing for shielding. The housing shell absorbs noise from the terminal fittings to prevent leakage of the noise from the housing.
A braided wire shield surrounds the wires drawn from the housing to shield the wires together, and a metallic tubular shielding connection shell connects the wire shield and the housing shell. The connection shell and the housing shell are brought into contact so that their peripheral surfaces overlap.
The wire shield is connected with the connection shell by crimping a crimp ring. A crimp ring with an oblong or elliptical shape is considered to exhibit a better fastening strength than an initially rectangular crimp ring. However, the housings generally are in the form of rectangular blocks, and the housing shells generally are rectangular tubes.
Thus, large clearances unavoidably are produced between the arcuate portions of the connection shell and the angled portions of the housing shell when connecting a rectangular housing shell to a connection shell that has large arcuate portions. Noise can leak to the outside through these clearances.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to reduce or suppress the leakage of noise.